A Bad Day for Tails and Sticks
by otakudbz
Summary: The Tornado is destroyed while Team Sonic tries to destroy the new Eggman's robot, and Sticks and Tails are left alone in a forest. They start to know more about each other.


**A/N: Hello There! This is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you all enjoy, I don't know if I'm a good writer or not, so, you decide! **

**WARNING: This Fanfiction is about Tails x Sticks! If you don't like this couple, I recommend you to NOT READ this fanfiction ( I'm going to explain in the ending why I like this couple), and there will be some spelling errors sometimes. I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

_A Bad Day for Tails and Sticks_

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sticks were flying in the Tornado chasing Dr. Eggman's new invention: A flying giant robot, with a brown moustache, green eyes, and it has Eggman's laughing face in the middle.

"I call this robot the Egg-Bot! Did you liked it?" Eggman asked.

"It would be better if it was Egghead." Knuckles replied.

"It's Eggman! How many times did I said this?!" Eggman screamed.

The Egg-Bot was flying to one of the most largest mountains in the world, because Eggman would make his new 'secret' base there, and it would far away from his old base. Egg-Bot started to shoot missiles at the Tornado, but it failed. The Tornado started to fly faster, and Tails said:

"We need to achieve the Egg-Bot, before he destroys the mountain and makes his own base!" Tails said while he was concentrated at Eggman.

"JUST THROW A BOOMERANG!" Sticks screamed and threw a boomerang at the robot.

The flying robot, without even looking, just destroyed the boomerang using a laser that appeared from his eyes. Sticks' eyes were wide opened, she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Wh… Wha… What… What just happened?" Sticks was almost crying, no one ever broke her boomerang.

"Calm down Sticks, you can do another one." Amy said, trying to make her best friend feel better, but this didn't worked.

"It was my first boomerang and I used it for 2 years…" Sticks was too sad.

The Tornado started shooting at the Egg-Bot, and made some damage: The head missed one of the eyes, and the Eggman's face in the middle was destroyed, too. The Egg-Bot was starting to fly a little slower than before. Sonic jumped out from the Tornado and made a Homing Attack in the head of the Egg-Bot, which was starting to get weak, and he jumped back to the Tornado.

"The Giant Egghead is getting weaker! Tails, shoot some missiles at his head!" Sonic said.

"He he… Good one, Sonic." Tails replied, while smiling.

"Hey! Nobody said this when I called him Egghead!" Knuckles was a little angry.

"Because that's my joke, not yours. Do you know what is Copyright?" Sonic said.

"Humph, no copyright law in the Universe is going to stop me from stealing your jokes!" Knuckles said.

"Whatever." Sonic replied, he didn't care for what Knuckles was saying.

Egg-Bot shot missiles in the Tornado, and it made a big damage: The wings were on fire, the controls weren't replying and the Tornado was falling. Eggman was laughing and started to destroy the mountain using the missiles. Meanwhile, Tails was trying to fix the Tornado before they crash, but nothing happened, the Team was still falling. They were going to crash in another mountain, and it was far away from the mountain that the Egghead was destroying.

"Jump, Buddy!" Sonic said to Tails.

"I can't!" Tails replied. "I need to make something about this! I can't let the Tornado be destroyed again!"

"You can make another one! Maybe even better than the original that was made by the Ancients!" Knuckles joined the chat.

"But I don't want to!"

"Tails! Just surrender! You can't risk your life for an old thing!" Amy said, trying to convince Tails, too.

"It's not just an 'old thing'! How many times this helped us?!"

The plane was almost going to crash in a wall, and Sonic, Knuckles and Amy jumped out from the plane, but Tails and Sticks were still on the plane. In the last second, Tails fixed the plane and he dodged the mountain. The Two-Tailed Fox looked behind him and saw Sticks still on the Tornado.

"Why you are still here, Sticks?!" Tails asked, and he was really surprised.

"Amy said to me that I should stay here because I knew what I could do if an accident happened. I'm always in situations like those. Also, I was already going to do this without Amy telling me." Sticks replied.

Tails blushed because he didn't expected Sticks to say that she was already going to do this.

"Why you were already going to do this?"

"JUST GET US OUT OF THIS PLANE!" Sticks screamed.

Tails tried to control the plane again but he failed, and the Tornado wasn't replying again.

"Uh, Sticks…" The Tornado started to fall. "HOLD OOOON!"

The Tornado fell into a forest, and a really big explosion happened. Meanwhile, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were far, far away but they heard and saw the explosion. Sonic was surprised, and he screamed:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic was too sad, maybe his best friend died. He tried to run, but when he tried to run, he maybe broke his leg, because he couldn't run, just walk slower than usual.

"Sonic! What happened to your leg?!" Amy asked.

"I don't know… I can't run, just walk, and slow… Too slow…"

"I can finally say this: Your too slow!" Knuckles said, and started to laugh, but no one laughed with him. "Wait, I said this in the wrong moment, right?"

"I fell in the ground, and you two fell in a tree, right? I think that's why I can't run and walk slow, my leg is too weak…" Sonic said.

"Yeah…" Amy replied.

"Anyway… We need to find the Tornado…" Sonic said, while Amy was carrying him.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of the Fanfiction!**

**I like Tails x Sticks because they're the opposite of each other, for example: Tails is a smart boy and knows about everything, while Sticks doesn't even know that her shadow will always follow her. Tails uses technology to defeat enemies, while Sticks uses the nature and her wild mind to defeat her enemies. Sticks is funny while she doesn't tries to be, while Tails is funny when he tries to be. I already knew that this couple wasn't going to happen, then I've decided to make a Fanfiction about it.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
